Can't Hurry Love or Choose It
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: A new DADA teacher has Severus Snape up in arms. Throw in Remus Lupin, and Snape is a very unhappy man, especially with Peeves targeting him. Albus is of no help because the teacher is his and Minerva's child. Set during Harry's fifth year. AU
1. I AM Going to Teach DADA

AN:This takes place during Harry's fifth year. Sirius is not gone, but the order will more than likely be revealed.

"Mother, really!" Minerva stopped and stared at her daughter as the young woman placed her fists on her hips. A defiant look graced her young features. She had no idea how much like her mother she looked at that moment. She glared at the older woman knowing full well it would do her no good. Her mother was more stubborn than anyone she knew.

"Don't take that tone with me, Bridget," Minerva warned her. She glared back at her daughter. How could the girl think of doing such a thing when she had so much better potential!

"Fine! I am sure father will be more reasonable. He _is_ the one that offered me the…"

"_He did **what**?!_" Minerva shrieked. She had thought the governors had been the ones to approach her daughter.

"Well, yes, he told me the school needed a new teacher and that I was perfect for the job."

"And he also knows that Severus is going to flip when he again did not get the position." Minerva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I cannot change your mind, I am sure?" She knew there was no point fighting any longer. Her daughter was a true product of her parents.

"No, Mother. I am going to take the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. Father and I have been over all the arrangements. Remus Lupin is suppose to assist, should I need, as he will be staying at the castle this term."

"When I get my hands on that man…" Bridget rolled her eyes at that. She highly doubted her mother would do a thing to her father.

"Yes, Mum, whatever you say. I'm going to go see to my classroom and setting up the curriculums for the students." She waved her mother off and left the room. She smiled sweetly as she passed Headmaster Dumbledore in the hall. "She is very upset with you. I would be careful."

"What is she upset about now?" He looked perplexed.

"She does not think it appropriate for me to work here."

"Why ever not?" He sounded shocked.

"**Albus Dumbledore, I have a crow to pick with you!!**" Minerva came out of the room behind her daughter.

"Good luck! You are going to need it!" She grinned, waving as she quickly got away from ground zero.

Bridget continued through the halls until she made it to her classroom. She spent several hours going over past notes from the previous professors and what she felt the students should know. Her work was interrupted when someone entered the room. She looked up, not very surprised to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway.

"So, you are the _young **woman**_ taking over this class." He walked into the room slowly but not without his usual dark, billowing effect.

"Professor Snape, I presume." She motioned to a seat and sat herself back more comfortably behind her desk. "I have heard about your wish to teach this class, and would like to say upfront that I was offered the job. I did not come in here and take it from you as I am sure you wish to believe. So, if for some reason you have it in your head to make my life miserable, I warn you in advance to find some other way to waste your time." She eyed him coolly. Again, she looked much like her mother, though the resemblance did not quite register on Severus.

"I am aware you did not apply for the position. However, that does not change the fact of which sides of this desk we sit."

"If you really have a such a problem with the arrangements, I can always teach potions and you this course. However, I must warn you I am no potion master like you." She leaned forward on the desk. "You are a master of your work. Why do you want to leave that to someone else? I know I would want my child, had I one, taught by the best. You **_may_** be the best for this job, but I know for certain you **_are_** the best for the one you already hold."

Snape was silent as her words traveled through his mind. He had to admit part of what she said was the truth. He frowned as he eyed her, failing to notice the arrival of Remus Lupin behind him. "Perhaps I am more qualified than you for the position which I hold. However, that does not change the fact that I am also deserving of the one you hold. Another potions master could easily be found to…"

Bridget fought the urge to roll her eyes. She nodded to him. "If that is the way you feel, take it up with the headmaster and board of governors. I can do nothing for your problem." She leaned back and pulled open a drawer of her desk, removing a small jar of lemon drops. She took one then offered it to him. "Lemon drop?" He gave her a look that was purely comical to her. She chuckled and motioned to Remus. "Lemon drop, Mr. Lupin?"

Severus spun around, standing as he did. "What are **_you_** doing here?" His voice was very acidic.

"Nice to see you as well, Severus. I am staying in the castle this term. Added security I am told, or something. The headmaster was rambling as he explained it to me." He shrugged and moved forward. "And, no, thank you. The headmaster has already gave me some."

She smiled. "Yes, he has a taste for them." She stood, not liking them towering over her. "Now, if you gentlemen have a purpose for being?" She looked at them both. "The students arrive tomorrow and I must finish my plans." Severus said nothing as he left the room. He had said what he wanted to say. "I have a bad feeling…"

"Don't let Snape bother you. He doesn't like any of the DADA teachers. He'll dislike you more with me assisting you." He watched as she snorted and sat. "I came to see if you would need me this week."

She thought a moment. "No, I made sure to plan around the moon." She smiled as he looked away. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, Mr. Lupin. You can not help what you have become."

"Not everyone sees things that way." He looked back toward her.

"Not everyone is as heartless as a Slytherin either. Next week, however, I may require some assistance. However, the first day of classes I would like you to drop by during the fifth year class. I have a feeling your presence will be most noted by those students."

He nodded. Yes, Harry was a fifth year as was the prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. If any problems would arise, they would likely be started by that set of students. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, Mr. Lupin." He smiled and left her alone. She sighed and picked her quill up. She still had work to do before retiring for the night.

Albus Dumbledore was not surprised when Severus graced him with a visit the next day shortly before lunch. He sat and quietly listened to the potion master rant about Bridget. Severus had been at it for near twenty minutes. A clip knock at his door interrupted the other man. Minerva stuck her head in. "Albus, everything is ready. The train has left the station and should be here on time."

"Come in." He motioned her inside. "Wait a moment while Severus finishes." He looked at Snape. "By all means, Severus, continue."

Snape looked between them. "I have said more than enough."

"Yes, you have. However, there is little I can do. The students will arrive tonight and start classes tomorrow."

"I do not like this. I also want to know why Remus Lupin is here."

"He needed a place and we can use all the experienced witches and wizards we can get. Voldemort is gaining more power. The school must have all we can gather to protect it."

"I am aware of that, but I do not see what Lupin can do to help."

"He is staying, Severus. The parents have been notified, so do not fret so. As to Bridget…"

Minerva broke in. "She is teaching her course, against her mother's wishes I might add. You may as well face the facts. When it is time for you to have that course, I am sure it will be yours." She eyed him coolly. He got the impression she was going to fight tooth and nail for the girl. He narrowed his gaze. The resemblance was not lost on him this time.

"You, I presume, are her mother?"

"Yes." Severus nodded turned to the door. He had said all he could. He would leave the two alone, as he was sure they wished. They watched him go, Minerva turning to Albus. "Well, this was not unforeseen."

"No. I knew he would not be happy about either choice. He will get used to it in time, I hope." She snorted. She highly doubted he would.

Bridget sat between Remus and Severus at the banquet that evening. She and Remus talked amicably, annoying Severus. She tried a few times to include the dreary man but had failed. Remus told her to just give him time, that he treated everyone that way. Severus had glared good and long at that, causing the werewolf to grin back. Bridget had taken to ignoring Severus after that. She would give attention where wanted, not where it would be thrown back in her face.

The students entered, sitting murmuring amongst one another. Bridget had never cared much for the sorting. She did not see why they had to all witness the damn thing. So, her attention was on the other students. Her ear listened for anything interesting the hat might say, but she doubted there would be anything. She located Harry Potter out of the crowd. Her father had a soft spot for the boy. She could point out all the Weasleys as well. Draco looked so like his father, he was easy to pinpoint, as were his left and right hands Crabbe and Goyle. She quickly guessed who were the Quidditch players, the brainy students, and slackers. The year was going to be interesting, she was certain.

After the last first year took her seat, Albus stood and made his usual speech about Filch's list, the forest and whatnot. Then, they ate. Bridget continued to talk quietly with Remus, and occasionally Albus and Minerva. Soon, the students were ushered to their dorms and the teachers left to prepare for the classes the next morning. Remus walked Bridget to her door.

"I'll see you first class tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you for the pleasant conversation. Had I been stuck by Snape alone, I would have dried up with boredom." She smiled as he chuckled. "Tomorrow. Goodnight, Mr. Lupin."

"Goodnight, Miss McGonagall." He bowed slightly and left down the hall. She spared him on last glance before slipping inside her room. She needed all the rest she could get to get through the next day, she was sure.


	2. Students Meet the 'Clone'

Bridget was sitting behind her desk as the fifth year students began trickling in. She had skipped breakfast to make any final preparations. Soon, they were all present but one. As the clock ticked on, she stood and moved to the front of her desk. "Ave, students. I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, as I am sure you are aware. I seem to have a rather large role to fill." She took a piece of parchment from behind her. As she did so, Harry rushed in. She looked up. "Late, Mr. Potter. Really! For your first class of the term, no less." She moved toward him. "Well?"

He looked at her hesitantly. "I had to check on a few things…"

"Not much of a lie or excuse. Please, stand there a moment while I sort the whole class out." She returned her attention to the other students, making a quick adjustment to her parchment. "Now, as I do not wish for problems, you will have a seating arrangement so I may become familiar with all of you." She walked to the first table. "Mr. Potter, if you would come sit here." She pointed to the spot before her. "Would everyone stand so this will be easier." Harry sat down. "Good. Mr. Zabini, if you would." She pointed to the seat beside Harry. Many of the students frowned. She moved across the aisle to the next table and began telling the rest of the students where to go. End results were thus:

Bridget's Desk

Pansy - Lavender Blaise - Harry

Hermione - Millicent Dean - Vincent

… - Parvati Draco - Ronald

… - … Neville - Gregory

(AN:I realize I may be missing some of the female students, at least in Slytherin)

The students were not pleased with the arrangement at all. Draco quickly made this known. "I refuse to sit beside the weasel. If something is not done, I will demand your removal."

Bridget looked at him like he had gone mad. Remus entered at that time, frowning upon seeing her eyeing Draco. "Already running his mouth?" He asked. Draco spun around, as did many of the students, when he spoke.

"Yes, apparently he wants my job." She got a pure McGonagall look on her face that quickly changed to one very similar to her father's. "Splendid idea, really. Let's me see what he knows." She walked over to sit beside Parvati. "Mr. Lupin, you can take his seat as he teaches today's class." Draco smugly stood and moved to the front of the classroom. "Lesson plan is on desk, Mister… Excuse me, Professor Malfoy." She winked at Remus.

Draco picked up the lesson plan and frowned deeply. He had no idea what the gibberish was. He decided to wing it with what he could pick out. "Alright." He looked at the parchment some more, not about to give in. A light knock sounded on the door. He looked up but she motioned him on as she went to see who it was. Severus stood on the other side. She stepped out to join him in the hall.

"Professor Snape, to what do we owe the honor?" She knew exactly why he was there, had expected it as he had no class at the moment.

"I just wished to make sure my students are treating you as they should."

"And how is that? Mr. Malfoy seems to be doing a splendid job of it." She opened the door and motioned him in. She sat beside Parvati again as she motioned him to sit behind her. "Have you not started yet, Professor?" She asked Draco dryly.

"I can't read this gibberish!" She stood and moved to the front of the room. Remus stood to allow Draco to have his seat, moving to sit beside Severus.

"Give it here and take your seat." She took the parchment and smiled at the class tightly. "So far I have found reason to deduct points from both houses as well as give detentions. My patience is easily tried by young men and women who behave as tardy, impudent children." Severus and Remus, who were definitely not her students, felt as though they were included. "This gibberish, Mr. Malfoy, is called shorthand. Now, take out parchment and quill. I am going to tell you what you will be doing throughout the term."

"What are you doing here, Severus?" Remus asked quietly as the students did as bid.

"I can go where I wish in this castle, Lupin."

"Alright, first off, every week you will have at least one essay and one test. Each month, you will do a thorough, meaning multiple paged, report on a topic of my choice along with a possible book assignment, which will have tests and reports assigned to it separately. Every two to three months, you and a partner, again of my choosing, will have to complete a joint oral project to be presented to the rest of the class at an appointed time. I will expect you and said partner to work together or fail. You have Ordinary Wizarding Levels this year and I aim to see you do well. You are expected to do your best work in this class, slacking will not be tolerated. Should too many assignments be turned in late or with unsatisfactory results, I will give you detentions to be spent here with me to learn about the subjects of those assignments. You will also have to do assignments during class that must be turned in before you leave the room on that particular day. Do you have any questions?"

The students sat quietly for many moments. Remus and Severus were also speechless. Finally, Hermione raised a hand. Bridget nodded for her to proceed. "Can we have our assignments ahead of schedule and turn them in early? Will there be some form of extra credit work?" All the students looked at her like she had gone mad.

"Life does not, despite the emphasis I place on it myself, revolve around your schooling alone, Miss Granger. A student of your caliber does not need extra work. You need to relax and have some form of fun as well as striving to be the sharpest tool in the proverbial shed." She looked around. "Anyone else?"

Draco, though having been chastised, raised his hand. She reluctantly motioned him to speak. "Our joint projects will be mixed house? What are we to call you? Why is the wolf here?"

She pursed her lips before pulling them back tightly. "_Professor Lupin_ is here to assist me should I need. He will be here throughout the year so get used to it, Mr. Malfoy. You will address him as I just have or reap the consequences." She eyed him, never blinking. "Your partners will never be the same and will likely be from another house. You will address me as Miss McGonagall as my mother is already entitled as Professor McGonagall." Gasps sounded around the room. She did not so much as blink. "Next?"

Ron was the next brave soul. "What if we have a major problem with our partner, like hating them?"

She looked at him blankly. "You will have to work things through." Pansy raised her hand boldly. "Miss Parkinson."

"What house are you from? Will we always have to sit like this?" She glared in detest at Lavender. "Does Professor Snape agree to us being paired with… Gryffindorks?"

Bridget never even looked toward Snape as she eyed the girl coolly. "I was… am from Ravenclaw, though both my parents were _Gryffindors_. I may change the seating, should see fit. As to your _dear_ Professor Snape, last I checked _I_ taught this class, _not_ him. You will do as I require or you shall fail." She eyed the whole class. "Another slander to house, person, or anything else and not only will you lose house points but get detentions with Filch." She looked pointedly at each Slytherin, especially Draco and Pansy. Before she could continue, another knock sounded on the door. Her mother soon entered.

"I need to take Professor Lupin and Mr. Potter."

Bridget frowned but nodded. She looked at Harry. "If you do not return before the end of the course, do so at some point today to receive your assignments." Harry nodded and left behind Remus and Minerva. Bridget moved to sit behind her desk. "When I call your name come forth."

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

Minerva led Remus and Harry toward Dumbledore's office. She had been not that surprised to see Severus sitting in on Bridget's class, but she wanted to know exactly what he had been up to. "Why was Severus present? He was not causing trouble, I hope?" She arched a brow as she looked to Remus.

"I believe he was there to eat crow." Remus smirked at her. "She's worse than you."

She looked at him indignantly. "What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

Remus held up his hands. "I just meant… Help a man out, Harry." He looked to the boy, who was trying to hid a small smile. He was not surprised he got no help. "She's strict and taxing."

Minerva kept her brow arched. "And?"

"That's all! She did not break or cower like Snape wanted. She held firm, very firm. She told the students who was in charge and how things were going to be quite simply and quickly."

"Good." Minerva said simply but he thought he detected pride. They stopped at the gargoyle and she rolled her eyes. "Treacle treatsies." The gargoyle slid to the side. "I have students waiting." She left them to go up on the stairs themselves. They shared a glance before stepping onto the spiraling staircase.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

Bridget watched the somber students file from her classroom blankly. Severus stood and walked toward her desk. "I must say I am impressed. They'll be as frightened of you as they are of me in little time."

She frowned at him. "I do not wish to be seen as a tyrant."

He smirked. "It has its advantages."

"I imagine you believe so."

"I must say, I do not agree with you pairing the houses together, or the way you seated them." He crossed his arms and watched her. She leaned back and looked up at him with an 'and I should care why' look. "You will only cause problems doing so."

"We shall see, Professor. I believe they are capable of the work, I know they are. If they do not wish to fail, they _will_ do so." Minerva entered, hearing her last statement.

"You aren't causing trouble, are you, Severus?" She eyed him coolly.

"I truly see the resemblance," he commented. "No, I was just saying I do not believe Slytherin and Gryffindor students should be paired together on projects of any length."

Bridget stood and leaned forward on her desk. "And, as _I_ said, how I teach _my_ class is _my_ decision. If all you wish to do is dispute and degrade my curriculum, I believe you know the way to the door." She glared at him. "And inform your students that Parkinson and Malfoy cost them points today compared to Gryffindor's loss of thirty." Minerva frowned at that but said nothing.

Snape glared back at her. "That's outrageous!"

"Is it really? Then you should teach them tact and decorum."

Minerva stood back watching them. They would pull wands if she did not break them up soon. "Enough. This is pointless."

"Protect your young while you can, Minerva. Though, she seems to have left the nest long ago." He turned and started for the door. Both woman glared after him. They were still glaring at the door a second later when Albus walked in with Harry.

"Not a very warm welcome," he smiled.

"It was a good ridance," Minerva informed him.

"I am to assume this is where Severus was storming from?"

"Yes," they both said tersely. Harry found that creepy. They were so much alike.

Bridget looked at Harry. "You need your assignments." She pulled a piece of parchment from a tome on her desk. "Here you are. You best hurry to your next class." She looked at the students coming in the room as Harry left. "At least he is gone for a while, though I presume his curiosity will bring him back. Either that or the complaints I am sure he will receive." She grinned and winked at them. "I think he'll hate me before this is over."

"Bridget!" Minerva admonished. Albus just chuckled. She turned to him. "All of this is your fault!"

His eyes twinkled. "I have my reasons."

"I am certain you do." Minerva sighed. "I have students waiting and we are holding up her class." She turned to leave, rolling her eyes when he did not follow. She continued without him.

"You just love to try her, don't you?" Bridget smiled up at him.

"But of course. She is too easy."

"Wouldn't let her hear you say that."

"No, I suppose not." He winked at her and disappeared. She rolled her eyes. Just what she needed. More looking over as she knew he was staying to watch her teach. She ignored the students that were gaping and pointing at where he had stood as she waited for the rest of the second years to arrive.


	3. Off to Poppy We Go

AN:Thank you for the reviews I have received. Punurple, I would like to give a grand thank you. I'm not too good with summarizing but I will see what I can do. Funny thing, I was writing this when I got your review and the part where you said how she was a lot like Minerva but had a little of Albus hit me because I had just had Albus say that. Catwoman99, it is a pleasure to hear from you as always. Lioness78, I don't need to tell you thanks cause you know how I appreciate you! If any of you have suggestions or comments, anyone not just these three lovelies, by all means let me know.

Bridget made her way to the Great Hall for lunch along with Albus and Remus. As they were entering, they met up with Severus. Snape, as usual, was in a foul mood. The fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindor had double potions after DADA. Not even taking points had made up for the ire he felt for Bridget and the incompetence of Neville Longbottom. The school year was looking very grim, more so than usual.

"Ah, Severus, how was your first class?" Albus asked in his normal cheerful voice.

"Longbottom." Severus felt that said enough as he glared in Bridget's direction.

Bridget had thought the boy very sweet. "What could he have done? I found him to be a dear young man."

Snape gawked at her as though she were crazy. Remus smiled. "He is but…"

"He's a walking catastrophe!" Snape exploded.

"Well, considering the boggart he fought in third year looked like you…" Remus trailed off with a pointed look.

"You scare the child that bad?" Bridget looked horrified. "What kind of a man are you?" She stuck her nose in the air and walked over to sit beside her mother. She looked toward the Gryffindor table. "The poor thing."

Minerva looked at her before following her line of sight. The older woman sighed. "Severus, did you not see fit to send him to Poppy?" She looked across Albus to the potions master.

"It'll wear off. Serves him right to have to look like that."

Bridget started to feel rather hot as she glared at the man. She abruptly stood and left the table, turning to look pointedly at Snape as she neared the end of the table. "I refuse to sit, not to mention eat, at the same table as that… that… _him_!" She pointed to Snape before going to see to Neville. Many of the students were watching her as she moved to the Gryffindor table. She stopped beside Neville. "May I sit beside you?"

Neville looked up in shock. "M… me?"

"Yes, I wish to look over your… condition as that buffoon did not see fit to send you to Madam Pomfrey." She glared toward Snape again. He was eyeing her sourly.

He watched a moment as she looked over Neville's angry red skin and the white blotches that covered it. "Albus, she is most inappropriate for an instructor."

"Now, now, Severus. She's just passionate." Albus looked at Minerva with a twinkle in his eye. "She takes after her parents. Though she is much like her mother, she has a bit of me in her, too."

Snape choked on the bite of food he had just taken. "**_You?!_**" Everyone's attention was on the head table after that, except for Bridget. She was worried about Neville. Albus just nodded and continued to eat as though nothing he said had been at all surprising. Minerva sighed and looked at Severus.

"Is that a problem, Professor?" Her tone told him how to answer.

"I just did not expect…"

"None of us did," Remus commented. All of the professors had heard what Albus had said, and the students were very curious to hear what was going on.

"Come with me, Mr. Longbottom." Bridget stood and headed toward the head table. "Professor Snape?" She came to a stop before him. He looked up at her with a scowl.

"What?" He hissed.

She smiled sweetly and held out her hand. The skin was turning the same angry red as Neville's. "I suppose I deserve to look this, too?" He did not answer. She shot her hand out and grabbed his arm. "I know you do." He jerked back, looking very angry and violated. "Come, Neville. We will see Madam Pomfrey." She glared hotly at Snape before turning on her heel and marching from the room.

Minerva looked at Severus coolly as he too stood and headed to see Poppy. She put her head in her hand. "It is going to be a most long and tiring year." Albus chuckled and continued to eat his meal. She eyed him. "Just you wait, Albus Dumbledore. I will see you get yours for this."

Poppy Pomfrey was not surprised to see Neville Longbottom. She treated the boy on a regular basis throughout every year. She was, however, surprised by the two very embittered looking professors that accompanied him. "Hello, Neville. Off to an early start this year?" He flushed as he nodded. "Sit down, dear, and let's have a look at you."

"Don't touch him!" Both Bridget and Snape exclaimed.

"You need to wear gloves," Snape clarified as she frowned at them. He held out his arm. "Miss McGonagall just brought the contagiousness to my attention," he growled.

"You mean he has been like this for an extended period of time!"

"No more than twenty minutes or so…"

"_Twenty minutes!_ Severus Snape, you should have had him here immediately seeing as you have no idea about the condition yourself." She huffed and turned back to Neville. "I'll see what I can do, dear."

"She is right, you know. You really should have had him up here immediately." Bridget looked down her nose at him.

"This was none of your concern."

"If I had not taken a concern, the entire school would be red and white!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "This is entirely your fault."

"My fault! It is no fault of mine the boy is an incompetent fool!" Snape bore down on her.

"You are an insufferable, malevolent, dreadful man, Severus Snape. I do not know why my father employs you!" She would not allow him to intimidate her.

"And you are a spoiled, infuriating, presumptuous child!" He had moved to stand within inches of her.

"Enough!" Minerva yelled as she came into the room with a small handful of fifth year Gryffindors. Neville had come in contact with them as well. "Poppy, treat them so they can go their separate ways." Madam Pomfrey was all too happy to have them out of her ward.

Snape returned to his dungeons as soon as Poppy had let them go. Bridget had headed straight for her classroom. Remus was inside with the next class when she stormed in. She said not a word as she sat behind her desk. The fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students eyed her slightly. Remus just continued to teach the class. "You had started to ask a question, Miss Patil?"

"Uh… Will we have any time during class to work with our partners or will we have to work in our spare time?"

"I am afraid this will take up part of your spare time. If you would come forward when I call your name, you can see who you will be working with." He picked up the first parchment. "Miss Abbott."

Bridget sat silently as he called all the students up and answered more of their questions. Something occurred to her as she watched how he handled the students. He deserved the job more than she ever did. He was in his element, loved what he was doing. Was she kidding herself about being able to teach? Was Snape right? She shook her head. She would not accept that… Still, perhaps she should try to _talk_ to the man again. So lost in thought, she was not aware the entire class was gone until Remus shook her shoulder. She jerked out of his touch when she became aware. She quickly realized how he may take that. "Sorry, you startled me."

"Quite alright. Are you well?" He looked at her concerned.

"Yes, I was just thinking that this should be your job more than my own. You are good with them and they adore you."

"But you have the strictness that I lack. Together we are best." Remus smiled at her. "I've heard rumors already that the Slytherins are planning something against you and the Ravenclaws want you as their Head of House."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "Rumors are always rampant in these halls, which reminds me. What did my mother need with you and Harry?"

"A friend was in the Headmaster's office."

"A friend? Why could this friend not wait until the boy was finished with his classes?"

Remus chuckled. "That's what Minerva said."

Bridget snorted. "Yes, we tend to have similar opinions. You did not answer my question. I'll give you a lemon drop." She looked up with twinkling eyes. A loud crash behind her kept him from answering. She jumped up and turned to see the chalkboard being violated by an unseen specter. "Peeves! Show yourself!" Peeves became visible. He grinned broadly and threw and eraser at her. She caught it. "Peeves, what are you doing?"

"Play with Fidget!" He threw another eraser. She ducked causing it to smack into Remus.

"Don't call me that, Peeves. You know how I hate it!" She fought the urge to throw back the eraser she had caught. It would only go through him. No, she thought of something better. "You want to do me a favor, Peeves?" Her eyes were alight with a twinkle he loved.

"Yes, if it is something good." He floated closer.

"What are you thinking, Miss McGonagall?" Remus was worried.

"Can you avoid the Baron and get in the dungeons?" She ignored Remus.

"I can try!" He grinned largely. "What is it to do I am, Fidget?"

Bridget glared at him. "Peeves," she growled, "I'll tell my mother." He just continued to grin. She looked to the ceiling for strength. "Well, I would love for you to do something horrid to Professor Snape. Sing to him for all I care, just annoy the bloody hell out of him."

Peeves loved the idea of bothering the potions master. Remus did not. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Who asked loony, loopy Lupin?" Peeves quickly floated away. Remus looked at Bridget.

"Why did you do that?" She only smiled at him. "Very well, but I still do not like it." He thought a moment. "Why was he calling you Fidget?"

She growled softly. "I hate that name." She turned and put her hands together behind her back. "I fidgeted a lot when I was young. Having my father's sweet tooth didn't help, but when mother said stay put, you stayed put. So, I would fidget and she would yell at me. Peeves made up some horrid rhyme and the name stuck."

"Well, apparently I am loony and loopy." He smiled. "Almost time for the last class. Should have spent the free period getting prepared. Fred and George Weasley can be a handful, especially with Lee Jordan's help."

"I have heard much about them from my mother, particularly Mr. Jordan's commentating skills." She smirked. Remus laughed. Lee did have a way of getting to Minerva while calling the Quidditch matches. He hoped the three boys would not make trouble, and that Peeves failed to get passed the Bloody Baron. Little did he know that Peeves was already in the potion classroom with an unsuspecting Severus Snape.


	4. Peeves Makes a Great Friend

AN:Time for me to give my thanksies. Punurple, your review brightened my day. I did change the summary, if you noticed. What do you think now? I try to make them catching but sometimes it just doesn't happen for me. I'm a regular resident of the Twilight Zone. My life would be weird only if weird didn't happen. We shall see how Snape and Bridget progress. Catwoman99, you are about to see what Peeves is to do. Lioness78, SSDD, sis. Also, I realize that ink would likely not show up on black robes but for the sake of this part we will assume that the ink is very think and potent. Lovebugs, everyone!

Severus felt as though someone was watching him but when he turned around he did not see anyone. Passing the feeling off as paranoia brought about by Bridget, he went back to his work. His last class for the day had just ended. In all, the first day of classes had been trying, though the classes were not what had made it so. He ground his teeth as he thought about the insufferable woman upstairs. She had not only ruined his day, she had given him a very unpleasant outlook on the rest of the year. Yes, he was certain things would only get worse and he would have to suffer through countless annoyances.

Peeves moved throughout the classroom, careful not to bump into anything. He looked over some of the cauldrons and ingredients around the room. His eyes would have twinkled if they were visible. He moved behind Snape and picked up a bottle of pink invisible ink Snape had taken from a Hufflepuff. Peeves quickly, and lightly, used it on the back of Snape's robes. Snape could feel something and turned but never saw anything. As soon as Peeves was done, the poltergeist moved away. He needed something else to do to the professor. Across the classroom was a very heavy bookshelf with musty old books on it. Peeves knew just what to do. He took the books off the shelves and started throwing them at Snape's head.

Snape shot to his feet. "Peeves!" He was outraged. "Stop that this instant!" Snape moved around his desk and toward the poltergeist, who had made himself visible again. A rather large, old tome landed a nice blow to Snape's shoulder. Before Severus could get to Peeves, the Bloody Baron came floating in.

"Peeves!" The poltergeist threw the book in his hand then cowered behind Severus.

"I do good for Fidget! Fidget want me to!"

"Fidget?" Severus moved away from Peeves. "Who the hell is Fidget? Why the hell are either of you in here? Out!"

The Bloody Baron floated closer to Peeves, who danced away. "Fidget widget need a hand. Fidget widget had a plan. I bother the greasy, sniveling man."

Severus had no idea who Fidget was and why they would want Peeves to bother him, other than to irritate him. "Get out of here, Peeves!" The poltergeist stuck out his tongue before disappearing. Snape looked at the Baron, who was heading for the door. "Keep him out of here!" The Baron ignored him as he floated away. "Great." Snape looked around at all the books scattered across the room. He really hated Peeves. Still, to get him to take the chance of running into the Bloody Baron… Someone had pulled the poltergeist's strings, that was obvious. But, who was Fidget?

"Fidget!" Peeves called as he interrupted her seventh year class.

"Peeves, I have students to teach, and don't call me that." She glared at him. Remus did not like the look on the poltergeist's face.

"I did as requested. The greasy git's been bested." Peeves sung as he danced. "Aparecium you will at the evening meal." He cackled and rushed from the room.

"What did he do?" One of the students asked.

"That's a very good question." Remus eyed Bridget.

"It matters not as we will find out at some point. For now, we will stick to your lessons." She eyed the class, hiding how eager she was to see what Peeves was talking about.

The evening meal found Bridget sitting beside her mother eagerly awaiting the arrival of Snape. Peeves was behind the teachers dancing around and cackling. Minerva found his behavior extra odd. Toward the end of the meal Peeves moved closer to Severus, who did not like the attention of the poltergeist. "Haven't you caused me enough grief today?" He scowled at Peeves. Peeves grinned and danced over to Bridget.

"Aparecium, Fidget," he told the woman. Minerva eyed Peeves and Bridget.

"Bridget, what have you done?" She looked at her with her typical demanding gaze.

"Why do you automatically assume I have done something?" Bridget gazed back coolly.

Albus chuckled. "I see Peeves has not let your nickname drop."

Bridget glared at her father. "With no help from you, I'm sure." She turned back to her mother, not saying anything for a moment. "If you wish to know what Peeves has done, aparecium Snape."

Minerva narrowed her gaze before turning to Severus. "Severus would you be so kind as to come here." He looked toward them with a scowl. Eventually, he stood and approached them.

"Yes?" He hissed.

Minerva pointed her wand at Snape and said, "Aparecium." He scowled when nothing happened visibly. Peeves floated behind him cackling. "Turn around." Snape did so grudgingly. Minerva gasped slightly before standing angrily. Across Snape's back were many crude drawings of cats, dogs, and flowers in a very bright pink. The words 'I wuv my pwetties!' were barely readable. "My office. Both of you." She glared at Bridget and Severus. "Now!" She turned on her heal and stormed away. Bridget followed suit in a very similar manner. Snape glowered and followed as well but more slowly. Albus decided it would be best for him to oversee what was about to happen. Bridget and Severus were needed alive and well.

Minerva sat behind her desk scowling as they entered. She pointed to two seats before giving Albus a displeased look. "I can take care of this on my own."

"Yes, but can they take care of themselves." His eyes twinkled.

"You actually condone the way they have been behaving!" She gave him an angry, surprised look.

"Mother, really. There is no need for us to be here anymore than…"

"Enough!" Minerva's eyes bored into hers.

"I was not finished, Mother." Bridget glared back.

"I do not care. You and Severus are both going to act like civil adults, or I will give you detentions as though you were students, most unpleasant detentions."

"That is preposterous. We _aren't_ students so I do not see how you plan to…"

"Severus, quiet!" Minerva glared at Albus pointedly. He only looked back. "Out, both of you. I don't want to see anymore displays like today, understood?" She pointed to the door. They left, going their own ways after giving one another death glares. As Albus started out the door, she stood. "Oh no, you are staying."

Albus turned at looked at her. "Oh, will I get a detention, too?" He grinned at her playfully.

"Don't," she warned. "You intended to allow them to continually snipe at each other and cause a commotion, did you not?"

He shrugged. "They would have gotten tired of it eventually or realized the other was not as bad as they perceived."

"You amaze me." She shook her head. "They are as bad as Potter and Malfoy, perhaps worse. They are not going to grow out of it!"

Albus walked over to her. "Bridget can take care of herself, and Severus needs someone to get some reaction out of him besides snarls and detention. She seems to put fire to the boy."

"You aren't!" She looked at him in pure horror. How could he consider it?

"Enough about them." He placed a hand to her cheek. "I can think of better things to use our minds for." He leaned down and claimed her lips. She fought him for a moment, not ready to give up the fight, but he eventually won her over. She kissed him back. They started out slow but soon the kiss was very passionate. She glared up at him when he pulled away. "That is most unfair. I was not finished with our…" He cut her off again. She did not refuse as she had the first time. She pulled her mouth from his. "Fine. Let's go to your rooms." His eyes twinkled with a fire she loved as he led her from her office.

Days passed, then weeks, and finally months. Halloween was upon them before they knew it. Bridget had become popular with the students that strived to be the best they could, even a few Slytherins liked her for she shared a couple Slytherin qualities. She and Snape had continued to fight and bother one another. Remus had pulled himself away from them in hopes of staying out of it. Minerva had repeatedly put her foot down, but nothing changed. Even Peeves was staying away from the two. Albus found it all entertaining, claiming it would all end soon enough. No one was very confident in his prediction. He also liked the extra need to distract Minerva. They had spent plenty of extra time in his bed.

The day before the Halloween banquet was long and aggravating for Bridget. Remus had been surprised she had made it through without losing her composure. She was more like her mother than he had given her credit. He had expected her to explode and give hell to many of the students, but she calmly and coolly took care of each and every situation.

"Only four more days, Bridget," he comforted her as she scowled at her desk. "You are the one who had them do the work."

"Yes, I am aware of that. I will continue to have them do it as well." She turned the scowl on him a moment before looking back at her desk. One day of oral reports down and four to go. She hoped she survived, especially when it came to the fifth year Slytherin and Gryffindor students. They seemed to like to try her patience the most.

"Is something else wrong?" She seemed extra quiet and troubled.

"No." She stood and started for the door. "I will see you after supper." Remus watched her go wondering what was bothering her. Usually, it did not take much but this seemed deeper than normal. Bridget also wondered what was bothering her. She had to figure it out before she went out with Remus as she had taken to accompanying him on the full moons in her animagus form. Remus had not fought her on it. He liked the company. Little did she know that perhaps her ill mood was to forewarn her.


	5. Missing Teachers Severus Finds Two Rave...

AN:I am SSSOOOOO sorry it has taken me a while to update this story. For all of you that have been ready to kill me, I humbly hand over my head. Lioness78 had to help me get some information I could not access with my laptop down and then I had to get the writing bug for this story again. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I fully intend to spend more time writing on this story as I write on others. If I'm going too slow, just give several well placed kicks in my ass to get me moving. Thanks to everyone. Love ya all-Neph

The castle was in a frenzy, at least the teachers. Remus and Bridget had not returned from their excursion from the night before. No one could understand what had happened to them. Theories ranged from Voldemort to Remus having eaten her. The latter, of course, supplied by Severus. When he had intoned he now had a shot at the DADA class, Minerva had to be restrained by Sprout and Hooch. In the end, he did teach the afternoon classes, Albus having seen to the morning ones.

Once classes were over for the day, several started searching for the missing teachers. Trewlany told Severus it was his fate to find Bridget, his soul needed to find her. He scoffed at her nonsense. He was still grumbling about it to himself when he stumbled upon a snow white raven. He vaguely remembered seeing it before so thought he should take it back to the castle.

Minerva was the first to see him with the raven. She forgot all about previous statements and rushed to his side. "She's Bridget's."

"You should take it to Hagrid." He handed her the raven. She need something to do, something productive.

"But..." She wanted to search for her daughter.

"I will locate her." She gripped his arm in her free hand. Her eyes pleaded with him to do so. "I'll find her," he assured her again. "Take the bird to Hagrid." He turned to walk away, to find Minerva's daughter.

"Black raven, Severus, with blue eyes," she called after him. She had to make sure he would recognize her in her animagus form as well. She watched him walk away before taking the raven to Hagrid.

Severus continued off to fine Bridget. He made no inclination he heard Minerva's last statement. He was not happy about having to search for Bridget, especially with Trewlany's words at the back of his mind. He did not put faith in her, but on occasion she was correct. He owed Albus much, as he did Minerva though loathe to admit it. He would do all he could to find their daughter. He would consider finding Remus after he had found Bridget.

Stupid female, running with that animal, he cursed to himself as he looked on.

After a few more hours of searching, Severus heard something. A squawking reached his ears. He sought out the noise, finding a raven attempting to flee a fox. The raven was obviously injured or it would have simply flown away. He quickly chased the fox away. Gently, he looked the raven over and was met with piercing blue eyes. He gathered the raven to him and made quickly for the infirmary at the castle. The raven went lax in his arms, panting through her open beak.

Entering the infirmary, Severus glanced around for Madam Pomfrey. He found her toward the back of the room. "Pomfrey, get over here. This crow is injured." The raven fluttered slightly. True ravens are in the crow family, but she was a raven.

Poppy walked over with a frown. She was a healer for witches and wizards not birds. "I am not taking care of some mangey crow."

"Do it, woman," he growled at her as he laid the raven down on a bed. He was in a foul mood and she certainly was not helping matters any. He wanted to bin in his dungeons, alone, where he did not have to put up with people who would rather not have him around.

Grumbling, Madam Pomfrey did the best she could, not use to catering to animals. She looked to Severus. "Some of the injuries will take a bit of time." She could still not figure out what he cared whether the bird lived or died. He was not typically the caring type to people let alone animals.

"Do you best." He watched as she turned back to the raven and finished her job. "Go get Albus and Minerva," he told her when she was done. She frowned at him, the whole situation making less and less sense, but left. She did not wish to argue with the grouchy, brooding man.

Severus turned his attention back to the raven. She fluttered weakly, still spent from her injuries. She was not overly aware of her surroundings just that she seemed to be safe and there were people around her. He pulled out his wand and spoke a few words, knowing she was strong finally strong enough to be transfigured back. Slowly, the raven began to take human form, using some of his energy to finish the process. Once finished, Bridget laid before him breathing heavily.

She looked around frantically a few moments, disoriented by the transfiguration. She took a moment to realize where she was as well, her mind still partly that of a raven. Severus knelt beside her, the look in her eyes calling to him. He placed a hand on her gently. Her eyes landed on him. "Shhh. Don't injure yourself more. Your mother is on her way." He imagined that news would calm her. He doubted she wanted comfort, little he could likely give, from him.

Her eyes were uncertain as she gazed at him. He covered her naked body with a sheet in silence, waiting for her parents to arrive. "Se... Severus?" Her voice matched the look in her eyes.

"Yes. You were injured last night." He watched her look down at herself, puzzled. A frown graced her face. She could not remember. Her mind was pulled to her surroundings as her parents rushed into the room. Minerva was immediately on her knees by her daughter. Severus got up and moved away, preparing to leave. His job was done. Bridget's scared eyes followed him for a time before turning to her mother. He noticed and watched until she looked away, then he left. She had her parents. He would only get in the way. He had potions to work on in his dungeon.

"We were worried for you." Albus stood watching Minerva make over Bridget. He had been very worried, for Minerva as well. He was still worried as they had yet to locate Remus. "What happened?" They needed any information they could get to find Remus.

Minerva shook her head. Now was not the time, even if they had to find Remus. She soothed Bridget who was also shaking her head not remembering what happened. "Rest now. We'll talk later." She kissed her brow then turned to Poppy, who was shocked at the raven having been Bridget. Severus could have told her that in the first place. "Poppy, give her a drought. She needs rest."

Poppy nodded and retrieved one. She gave it to Bridget, who quickly fell asleep. Minerva and Albus sat with their daughter for some time before he pulled her away to get some rest. Poppy also turned in, leaving Bridget to sleep. They all figured she would remain so for the rest of the night.

A few hours after everyone had left her side, around midnight, Bridget awoke from a nightmare. She remembered what had happened. She needed to tell someone, talk to anyone. Only one person was she certain would be awake. Shakily, she got off the bed and wrapped a sheet around herself. She then slowly made her way to the dungeons, entering Severus' chambers without knocking. She stood in the door watching him.

He was handsome, she would admit that. His hair was not as greasy as students liked to believe. His nose, to her, was not large and ugly. He had an air about him that was regal, authoritive. He also had a bad reputation simply because he liked to be an ass. They missed the man behind the facade. Granted, she argued with and bitched at him, but she wondered, as she watched him grade papers, if dislike was the reason. Maybe... just maybe it was something completely different.

Severus felt someone watching him and looked up, prepared to yell at whomever dare his enter his chambers, especially without knocking. He was surprised to see Bridget standing in his door. She was pale and her face haggard. The wound on her shoulder was an angry, bright red against her pale skin. He stood and walked over to her, puzzled as to why she was in his chambers. He lead her to a couch near the fireplace, which burned low. "Why are you out of bed?"

She softly answered, "I remember." She had expected him to demand why she was there, not actually sound concerned.

"Why are you here?" He did not disappoint her, but his voice was much softer than she recalled hearing before.

She gave him a small smile. "I knew you would be awake."

"Of course," he replied. He was not one to sleep much. He also had no reason to believe she would be there if it were an other time. "What do you remember?" She started ringing her hands together. He knelt before her and took her hands in his own to stop her. "Bridget, what do you remember?" He could see she was distressed. He soothingly stroked the side of her face with one hand.

She swallowed then took a breath. "Moony was running. Everything was fine... Then... Out of the darkness I heard a loud bang. I flew down... Someone had shot Moony. Looked like a dart sticking out of his side. He whined and then they shot Rune as he fought. They shot at all of us... Beat us with sticks to get us away from him..." She started crying, remembering the look in Moony's eyes. "I was helpless. I couldn't do anything for him... Not in front of them..."

He knelt there a moment, not knowing what to do. Finally, he pulled her off the couch and into his lap. He looked uncomfortable but she did not notice. She let him do what he wanted, crying against his shoulder. He was thrown seeing her like this. She was strong willed, seemingly hard at times. He did not expect tears and needing comfort. "There was nothing you could do."

She took time calming but eventually did, sniffing. "Faeniell flew away first. Did she make it?"

"We found her." She sighed softly at his words. "She is being taken care of by Hagrid."

"Good." She sniffed again. "I... I think they are taking him to America."

"They will not succeed. We... I'll find him." He did not know why he told her that. Doing so went against the image he tried, fought to keep.

"You can't do it alone." She looked up, meeting his eyes. "I know how strong and proud you are, but..." She put her hand to his cheek, the palm soft against his skin. "One man against so many. They are muggles." The reason she had not transfigured back to herself.

Severus fought to not react to the soft skin touching his cheek. He had never experienced the reaction his body wanted to have. "Then that would make them easy to take care of. The right curse would work."

"Severus," she gasped. She knew his reputation, had seen him act cold and callous. Still, to say something like that, let alone intend to follow through. "No one is worth the punishment for that." Though her words were not heart felt. She would do so for anyone she loved. She realized that included Remus, but Severus hated Remus. Why would he?

He raised an eyebrow. "you should remember who you are talking to. I have little use for rules." At least, that was, when it came to following them. He loved to enforce them on students, especially Gryffindors.

She glanced down away from his face. Could he be so cruel when he hated Remus? What, then, if he cared for the one to be saved? Were there no limits to what he would do? Was anyone truly safe around him? Why would she seek aid, company, comfort from such a man? "It's funny, me coming to you after the way we have been at each other this term." But, she remembered the way he treated her when he found her on the forest floor. She smiled wryly, more to herself than him.

"You said it yourself, I am the only one awake." Still, that explained to neither of them why he held her so and why she let him, why neither sought nor wished to move.

She nodded and slid her hand from his cheek. "Never really thought twice about it, coming here." She sighed. The topic needed changed. "How do you hope to find him?"

He said nothing about her changing the subject. "I would think your raven would be able to do that," he answered as if her question was silly, the answer obvious. To him, perhaps, it was.

She frowned slightly in thought, starting to feel the effects of her injuries, nodding in understanding. "If he's still alive. They have to know what he is now." She feared what they would do to him. The horrors muggles could put upon things they wanted to understand were well known to the wizarding world.

"He is worth quite a bit to muggles. He's alive, I am sure." He noticed how lax her body was, how tired and pale. "Bed," he declared. "You need to be in bed."

She knew she did, but she had not the will, strength, or energy to get there. "I don't think I can make it back to the infirmary or my quarters." Her voice did not belay how weary she was.

"Very well." He tightened his hold on her and stood. He carried her to his own bed, laying her down. He did his best to ignore that her soft body fit against his just right.

She smiled up at him as best she could muster. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need sleep," he answered bluntly. She shook her head but let the subject drop. She fell into a fitful sleep. He returned to the couch, sleeping himself while he had time, needing to get some rest before his classes the next day.


	6. Nightmares and Their Cures

AN:This chapter contains situations unsuitable for younger readers. If you are underage or dislike not so graphic sexual situations, please skip over the bottom of the chapter.

-

Around three in the morning, after a couple hours of light, fitful sleep, Bridget started having vivid nightmares. Most were horrors Remus was likely being subjected to. Others were of the muggles fighting with, beating, them. The one, though, that was really bad was a what if nightmare. What if they had seen her transfigure? What if she was in her hands? What horrors would they do to her? What if... What if muggles sold her to Voldemort, who hated her father?

Severus heard her, waking him from his own sleep. He got up from the couch and made his way in to check on her. She was thrashing on his bed, the top half of her body uncovered. He could see blood running from the wound on her shoulder. He walked over and gently shook her. "Bridget, wake up." She could hear him, but he sounded so far away. Her hand reached out for the voice. He took her hand and held her still. "You must come back to me." He did not realize what he said.

She gripped his hand and struggled through the haze. Finally, she blinked her eyes open. "S... Sev... Severus?"

"Yes." He let go of her hand. "I'll be right back." He left her side and disappeared into the other room. He went to his personal stash of healing potions and picked up a salve he kept for use after Death Eater meetings. He returned to her and gently rubbed the salve on her shoulder. The wound healed much more than it had been. The area was no longer tender.

He moved to cover her up as she sat up. She pulled the sheet around her and gave him a sad smile. "I don't want to sleep again right now."

He sat down next to her. "What do you want to do?"

She shook her head. She was not sure what she could do. "Find him, end my speculation. But, right now we can't do that."

"You are right, we can't." He hesitated a moment. "I can... I have a potion that will..." He hesitated again, uncertain how she would take his offer and unsure why he cared how she took it.

Bridget watched him. Hesitation was not a trait she was use to when it came to Severus Snape. "Will?" She coaxed.

"Take the nightmares away so you can sleep," he finished. He did not know why he suddenly felt... self-conscious, worried. He wanted her to want, trust him and his work.

She looked at him, uncertain. She knew the potion would work. Yet, she did not want to sleep. She wanted to talk, with him. However, he seemed to not want that. "Alright."

Seeing her own hesitation before her answer, he took a rare moment to kick himself for his reputation. "If you don't want it, that's alright. We can sit for a while."

Where was the Severus she had fought with? Where did this new one come from? She smirked at him, trying to change the mood. "Any side effects I should know about?"

"Well," looked and sound serious, "the beard will fall out in a few days."

She blinked at him, looking appalled. He just raised a brow and watched, waiting. "Beard?" Her voice was higher pitched than normal.

"Yes," still stone-faced and serious sounding, "and the chest hair, too."

"Chest hair?" Her eyes widened. "I think I'll pass."

"I'm sure that Lupin will find it extremely attractive."

She frowned, rubbing her stomach as it growled. "He may. What does that matter?"

He raised his eyebrow again. "You mean you don't know?" He pulled out his wand and summoned a plate of sandwiches and a glass of milk for her. He thought she and Lupin were an item. They seemed awfully close. He had to get himself out of the blunder he just made.

"Don't know what?" She frowned further. She took a sandwich and the milk, nodding to him in thanks.

"The boy has a crush on you, may even think he's in love with you." Granted, Remus was no boy to him by age. They were the same age. Still, in intellect, most everyone was a child to Severus.

She looked at him in shear shock. "Remus?" Her voice was filled with her shock.

"No, his mother," Severus dead panned. Why was it hard to believe Remus liked her, as Severus assumed he did?

"Why would he? I mean..." She looked at him still stunned.

"Perhaps it's your personality." He admitted, her wit and knowledge was an attractive quality, the fact that she kept him on his toes. "Or, the fact that you are not unpleasant to look upon." She blushed lightly and looked down at the thin sheet wrapped around her nude body. Nothing much was left to the imagination. "I have seen you fully nude in the infirmary. Why blush now?" Of course, she only got redder when he said that.

"My personality?" She went back to their conversation, trying to ignore the way him looking at her made her feel after what he said. "I thought you disliked my personality."

"Not really. As I have made quite clear, I would like the defense against the dark arts position. With my background, I believe I may be the best equipped to teach it."

She gave him a warm smile, picking up another sandwich and eating it. "And, as I told you the first day we met, you are even better equipped to teach potions." Her smile became fond. "You are the best at it." She touched her shoulder.

"I am aware of that," he answered matter-of-factly.

She laughed merrily. "Always the smug one."

"Let me see your wound." Though he was not conscious to the fact, yet, he merely wished to touch her again.

She uncovered her shoulder. "That one doesn't bother me now. You have a true gift."

He gently touched her wound, letting his fingers linger a little longer than necessary. "Are there anymore?" She pulled the sheet free of her upper half, exposing a long gash on her right ribs. Her arm rested over the area so he had not seen it before. He gently rubbed salve on the gash, his hand gently brushing the underside of her breast by accident. She could feel heat pooling in her at the small touch. She looked at him in awe for a moment before attempting to mask her feelings. To late for he had caught the look. He pulled the rest of the sheet away. "Roll over," he told her with a very soft voice after making certain he had found all wounds on her front.

Bridget rolled over without a word. Severus gently rubbed the salve into a gash going from the top of her butt up her lower back, after warming the salve between his hands. He started at the top, working his way down to her bottom. Mind reeling from the sensations, she tensed slightly. He looked up at her reaction. "Is there a deeper injury?"

"N...no," she answered in a soft whisper. Her body was growing hotter and hotter. He finished rubbing the salve in then looked her over further. He lifted her hair to check the back of her neck and her scalp. Then, he looked over her arms and legs. He found a small cut on the back of on knee. He put the salve on it as well. She panted softly, not realizing she was. "I'll be right back. Don't move. I have something that will take care of that bruise."

"Bruise?" She looked over her shoulder. She could not see any bruise.

"Yes, bruise." He left the room again for the other salve.

She watched him leave and walk back in. "Where is..." Her words were cut off as he again started rubbing salve on her bottom. She gasped, the gasp ending in a moan. He was surprised by the reaction. He continued to rub the salve into her skin very gently. She arched toward his hand slightly, wanting to feel more. He watched as she arched again, higher this time. She whimpered.

Before he realized what he was doing, he bent forward and lightly kissed the spot. His lips lingered a moment as she moaned again. Encouraged, and not sure how he ended up doing what he was, he kissed the area a few more times. Then, he started working his way up her back. Even with a human sense of smell, he could smell that she was aroused.

Each kiss was as light as the first. She whimpered beneath him. Her body tingled, waiting for the next touch of his lips. Once all the way up her back, he pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck then her ear. He did not let his hands touch anything but her hair. "Roll over," he whispered in her ear as he kissed it again.

Slowly, she did as bid. She looked up at him with bright, lustful eyes. He kissed his way down her neck, not once kissing her lips. He made his way to her breasts, taking each nipple into his mouth to suck on, it, and nip lightly. She arched up toward his mouth. Her breathing heavy panting. She cried out softly in pleasure. He continued down over her abdomen stopping as he reached her curls. She whimpered, hands finding their way to his hair, feeling the silk strands.

Finally, he started to pleasure her. He still did not touch her with his hands. She arched into him, begging him with soft words to finish her off. He licked at her, sucking in all the right places. He coaxed her to climax. She called out to him as her body tightened. She panted as her body and mind came down from the climax. Her mind was full of shock. She looked at him. Her eyes were still bright and full of lust.

"You should rest before your first class." He moved up to lie besides her, not touching her. She gave him a confused look wondering why he did not want pleasure himself. "Rest now." He kissed her on the lips, deeply. He tried to get his point across, all could wait. They had time but she needed to rest. She kissed back then rolled onto her side to sleep. After a moment he pulled her into his arms, holding her as close as he could. Both of them falling into a content yet confused sleep.


	7. The Beginning of Love

AN/ This chapter contains sexual situations. If you dislike, or are underage, please refrain from reading this material as it has no true basis other than detail and entertainment. You will still be able to understand the story as a whole. While I realize the warning may be reason enough to make some of you read it, I can accept no responsibility for you so doing.

The next morning, Bridget awoke encased in a warm embrace. she stiffened as she tried to remember where she was and her mind was flooded with confusion and pleasure from the night before, racing with the possibilities. What was going to happen? What did Severus plan to do? What did she want to happen? She wanted him, completely. She had no real doubts about that... But did he want the same? And why now? What had changed?

She looked over her shoulder and found him awake and watching her. She smiled at him. "Morning." She could find nothing more to say.

He made no verbal answer, continuing to hold her tight to him, kissing her good morning. She rolled over to face him, putting her hands to his chest, kissing him back. His hands strayed over her body, touching what he had not allowed himself to touch the night before. She could not help but rub her body along his, moaning into his mouth. He made her feel alive in ways even her dreams could not.

Severus pulled from the kiss, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He was going to let her walk out free and clear if that is what she wanted. He was use to being alone and would cope as he always had.

"Take me." She kissed him as deeply and passionately as she could, not use to the action.

"Then undress me." He laid there, watching her. She quickly started to pull at his clothes and unfasten them. As they came off, she threw them, not caring to where. He likewise did not care where they landed or in what condition, which was very unlike him. He just wanted to feel their skin touch too much.

Once she was done with his clothes, he began kissing and sucking on her skin as he had previously in the night. His mouth gave each of her breasts equal attention before heading lower. She moaned and bucked under him as his tongue slid over her clit. Her head moved back and forth on the bed. "Severus..." Her voice came out a yearning, his name panted.

He continued to tease her opening and clit until he was sure she was almost ready to climax. Once she was that close, he stopped and kissed his way back up her body. He met her eyes. They shown for him more brightly than he ever thought anyone's could. His lips met hers almost possessively as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Bridget spread her legs farther as she kissed back. She urged him, wanting to feel him fill her. He entered her as she arched up. She was tighter than he though possible, her heat searing him in such pleasurable ways. And then, as he fully thrust inside and she cried out into his mouth, he realized he was the first to ever stretch her, fill her, feel her heat.

Pulling from their lengthy kiss, he looked down at her, at the lone tear sliding down her cheek. "You were..." He knew it did not need verbalized, the fact obvious. She looked back, not at all ashamed, and he felt something in him swell. He closed his eyes a moment as she nodded, something akin to relief passing over his features. He had no expectations to stand up to, holding his body very still as her body adjusted to him and his mind adjusted as well.

Bridget put a hand to his face, smiling up at him. Her body needed to feel him move. She rocked against him. He moaned out but refused to move. She could see something was bothering him. "Severus?" Her hand moved to his hair, fingers threading through the locks.

"I...never..." The never was barely audible, but she heard and understood. She smiled softly as she leaned up and kissed him long and slow. He returned the kiss feeling accepted, understood. "You feel so good," he admitted.

"So do you." She kissed his cheek, his neck, his chest, ignoring the scars over his body. They did not matter. She moaned as he started a nice smooth pace. She met the pace, roaming her hands over his body as her eyes watched his. Their eyes never left each other. As she neared the end, she wrapped her legs around him tightly, driving him as deep as she could. Her mouth latched onto his, kissing him with all she had.

He moaned into her mouth, unable to last. She hugged him to her, not letting go. He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said softly. He had climaxed before her and in its intensity had failed to notice she had likewise climaxed.

Slightly confused as to why he would be sorry, she paused a moment to think it over. Once she realized, she hugged him just a little tighter. "For what?" She asked with a small smile, brushing back his hair. Then, she kissed him long, slow, and passionately. Her hands began to roam over his body again. She moaned as he began to swell inside of her. She smiled and leaned back into the bed, looking up at him.

She made such a beautiful, sexy picture laid out before him. Her skin was flushed a rosy pink, chest rising and falling with her light panting. Her eyes were dark with further need for him. He started kissing her neck, moving down to her breasts, suckling at her again as he began to move inside of her. He wanted to worship her as she deserved.

Bridget arched into him, one hand in his hair as the other ran over his back and the top of his buttocks. "Gods, Severus..." She panted. "So good." Her voice spurred him into a quicker pace, using his thumb to rub against her bundle of nerves. She locked her legs tightly around him, bucking with all she had, grunting softly as she grew closer to completion. She started to feel the world fall from beneath her. "Severus!" She cried as she fell into bliss, hanging onto him for dear life.

Severus followed seconds behind her, calling out her name as she had his own, collapsing onto her. He looked down at her as she panted, hands roaming over his back idly. He was uncertain what to say, what he could possibly say that would not diminish what they had just shared or that could make it better. She looked back at him with much the same feeling. She suddenly smiled at him, kissing his nose then giving him a peck on the lips.

He looked at her curiously, not moving, as she burrowed into his loose embrace, not inclined to leave it any time soon. He moved off her, thinking she could not be comfortable with his weight on top of her. She whimpered at the loss though he pulled her with him, keeping her in his arms. She settled against him, sighing in content as her hand traced random patterns on his skin. "No one else," his voice broke the silence of the room.

She raised her head and looked at him. "What?"

"No one else will ever know you like this." He looked at her fervently.

She frowned slightly, not quite understanding at first. Then, it dawned on her. She made a small 'o' with her mouth before smiling. She laid her head back down, taking one of his hands in hers, looking at them. He began to kiss her again, causing her to smile again. "What time is it? How long do we have?" They both had much time of being alone to make up for. She began to kiss her way down his chest.

"Long enough." He moaned as she hit a sensitive spot.

"Good." She continued to kiss and suckle at every inch she could, especially his nipples. One of her hands moved lower, playing lightly over his thighs and hips.

"Touch me." His voice was full of longing. Bridget looked up as her hand went to him, lightly at first then more strongly. Up and down. She continued to kiss him but her eyes never left his. He arched into her strokes. "God yes...Don't stop."

Finally, her mouth joined her hand. She was not sure what she was doing but she would do her best. He began to whimper, beyond words or rational thought. She pumped harder, sucking more fervently at his reactions to her touch. He panted harder, begging her not to stop, for more. She took a deep breath, opening her throat and hoping she did not choke to terribly. She had read about the act and hoped she could do it well enough to please him. He did not last long, spilling into her throat as she sucked hard. She choked at first but drank him dry, wiping her mouth off as she slid back up his body. "Guess we did have time." She smiled down at him.

"I think we have time for more." He kissed her, taking one of her legs and placing it so she straddled him.

She looked down at him and nodded. Her hair spilled down around her face as she reached behind herself to rub him, prime him for yet more. She rubbed herself on his abdomen, their mixed essence making her very wet as she did so. She moaned as he massaged her nipples with his thumbs. He moaned as well from her ministrations. Soon, she moved him to her entrances and slid onto him. She threw her head back in pleasure as he filled her again.

Severus moved one hand from her breast, beginning to stroke at her in time with her motion. She quickened her pace, riding him harder and faster. Her own hands moved to her breasts. He stilled her hips as he felt himself ready to climax again. He did not want to do so before her. So, he continued to stroke at her. Her head lulled back and forth before falling forward. She looked at him, hair all a tangle around her head, rubbing against his hand and squeezing her own breasts.

"Tell me when," he told her. He would let go when she was ready.

"When." No sooner did she say that and he let go did she start to clench around him harder and longer than before. She cried out as she did. He began to move inside of her, following behind her after a short time. She fell onto him. "Gods, Severus." She kissed his chest by her lips not having the energy to move.

"I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?" She looked up, eyes half closed.

"That time was all you, my love." He still panted as he spoke, if not as heavily. She found the energy to move higher and kiss him passionately. "I'm not sure I have enough energy now to go to class." He gave her a small smirk.

"Fraid we have to." She kissed his cheek, leaning down. "I'll be waiting for the day to end." Her voice was a husky whisper. Her mind not yet remembering what had brought her to his bed to begin with. She would worry about Remus later.

"I'll have you before then." He looked at her, promise in his eyes. "I feel like a randy school boy."

She laughed. "And I a hormonal teenager." She kissed him again. "Who better for me to be hormonal with?"

He nodded in understanding. "We should bathe. You can wear one of my robes until you get to your rooms." He looked at her in thought a moment. "Would you be opposed to moving your things in here?"

She blinked at him. The offer was rather sudden. She took a moment then smiled. "Okay." She kissed his nose.

"No. Rather sudden is what is going through my mind."

"Yes, you seem to read minds, but I can have some things here. For times like these." She smiled at him still, eyes very fond.

"Read minds?" He lifted a brow. "And I plan to have you here every night."

She nodded. "I was thinking it was sudden."

"I meant that the thought that was going through my mind would be rather sudden. I was not agreeing with you," he explained.

"Oh." She flushed slightly.

"Yes?" He did not understand why she was flushed.

She gave him a small smile. "Well, I don't want you to think that I don't want to be here, but it is sudden..." She looked down at him. "But, I don't think I can sleep alone now."

"Our love making wasn't? Sudden that is." He looked at her with that pointed way of his.

She blushed again. "True."

"The thought I was having was to ask you to bind yourself to me." He looked at her, face somewhat walled up.

She looked into his eyes, shocked. "You want me that deeply?" Her voice full of wonder.

"Yes," he answered simply and full of honesty. He was rewarded with a nonverbal yes as she surged forward and kissed him with all she had. Neither one of them made it to their first class.

AN/ Yes, I realize that likely there is no way they could go that many rounds in succession but for drama and entertainment they did. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for so much time between chapters as well. -Neph


	8. Missed Classes and Neglected Assignments

Around the time of the end of the first lesson of the day, Bridget looked at the time. At first she did not comprehend exactly what she was seeing. The warm arms around her and the morning's activities fogged her mind. Then, slowly, a light started to shine on what it was she was forgetting, what she was missing. "Merlin!" She exclaimed about the same time Severus spoke, "So, will you bind yourself then?"

They looked at each other a moment. Bridget catching up on what he asked as Severus tried to figure out what had made her so excited suddenly. "Yes," she finally found her voice and kissed him. "Look at the time."

Severus frowned a second then did so, shocked to find he, of all people, had failed to make it to his first class. "I will start a fire so you can floo to your room to wash and dress." He got off the bed as she nodded, going over to the fireplace once he had retrieved his wand. Soon, she had flooed to her room.

They both washed and dressed in their respective rooms, Severus making his way to her door once he was finished. As Bridget came out her door and started to kiss him, she spotted her parents rushing down the hall toward them. Confused, slightly, by her attention suddenly not being on him, he followed her line of sight and tensed slightly.

"Mother, Dad . . . Whatever is wrong?" They both looked a bit disheveled, or as much as either of them ever did.

"We were worried over you." Her father eyed her, looking more upset than she had seen him in some time. Perhaps even more so than she could remember ever seeing him upset with her. "We go to check on you and you are gone. Poppy had no idea where you had gotten to or when. She had assumed one of us had escorted you to your room."

Bridget flushed slightly. "I . . ." She hesitated. Why, she did not know, but she was not certain she could tell her parents just what she had been doing, where, and with whom.

"Spit it out, Bridget. Why did you leave?" Minerva wore that pensive expression everyone was so familiar with.

Severus felt the need to intervene, to protect perhaps, as Bridget stepped closer to him. Bridget was use to the look in her mother's eyes, but to see it in her father's worried her. "She was safe, with me." He placed a hand to the small of her back.

"With you? Why?" Minerva asked. She could not believe her daughter sought the potions master out. After all, they had been at each other sense the start of term.

"I'm allowed to choose my own company." Bridget took up the defense of Severus. Albus was starting to get the picture of what was going on.

"She needed her cuts looked after, and she could not sleep." He absently ran his thumb back and forth on her back, mostly unaware he was doing so. Partly, it was out of agitation with her parents. The rest was to sooth her.

"Pomfrey could have seen to them! She's a qualified mediwitch, you aren't." Minerva, in her own way, was being protective of Bridget as well. Her maternal instinct kicking in.

"Then why didn't she," Snape snapped at her. The two professors glared at one another. They had never been overly fond of one another, though they respected one another greatly.

"What is important," Albus broke in to the small battle of wills and glares, "is that she is safe, my dear." He took Minerva's hand. He knew exactly what was going on now.

Minerva swept her glare over all of them before stopping on Albus. "She could have came to us." A small amount of hurt laced her voice. She was Bridget's mother. Bridget was suppose to be able to come to her with any and all things, not turn to a man she had been fighting with for months.

"And she chose me," Severus put in. In a way, it seemed as though he was salting an open wound, and knew just what he was doing. "She didn't want to wake you. She knew I would be awake." He eyed the two older professors with hard eyes, harder than Bridget recalled seeing him look upon them with before.

Minerva scoffed. "You two can't stand to be in the same room for five minutes!" She was having a hard time understanding what was going on. The two had bickered and fought constantly.

Bridget flushed slightly and looked away. Her father did not miss this. " I believe," he said, eyes twinkling again, "they can stand much more than that now." He smiled at Severus and Bridget. He had always assumed no one would claim his daughter's heart. She kept closed off too much, and was so much like her mother. He was happy for them.

"What are you talking about?" Minerva demanded. She knew she was missing out on something the rest of them knew. She disliked being left out normally; but, when it came to her daughter, she damn well wanted to know what was going on. And then she thought of something else that was upsetting her. "What about your classes?" She eyed Severus, it being most unlike him to neglect his teaching. "What about finding Remus?" Surely Bridget had not forgotten about him.

"We lost track of time," Severus answered in what could be sheepish for him. He felt horrible, disappointed in himself, to have missed his first class of the day. What would the students think now? Then again, with a good glare and growl, he would make up for it.

"Your daughter . . . Our daughter, is now fully a woman," Albus smiled at Minerva, holding her hand a bit tighter. He knew what was about to happen. Minerva had always been the one any potential suitors feared first, perhaps not most, but first.

For a moment, Minerva resembled a fish out of water, which was most unlike her. Then, she clamped her mouth shut, glared at nothing a moment, then spoke. "What!" Or, rather, she nearly shrieked.

"Your daughter has agreed to bind herself to me," Severus informed them calmly, coolly. To him, it mattered not what they thought, though he wanted Albus' approval. The older man meant a lot to him, had been the only one to ever treat him like anyone else no matter how he, himself, acted.

Minerva blinked. "You!" That time, she did shriek as much as was possible for her. She was not taking this at all well. Her daughter with a Death Eater? Reformed or not, it was preposterous! She trusted Severus, respected him, but this was her baby.

"Yes, me." Severus looked back at the disheveled woman coolly. For Bridget, he would keep his tongue in line.

"That a problem?" Bridget, who had been unusually quiet, asked her mother in challenge. She wanted this and her mother was not going to stop her. She checked the time idly as well. The students would be in the halls soon.

Albus smiled brightly, the light dancing in his eyes, as he chuckled. "A better man I could not think of." With those words he passed on his approval and much more.

Minerva watched them a moment, noticing how close they stood, the way they touched without drawing attention. "We will see how this goes." She still could not see how so much time of arguing and fighting could be put aside so quickly, so easily. The two would have spats in the future, and she wondered if they would survive them together.

Severus raised a brow but said nothing more. Bridget frowned. "I have a class to get to. The students will be in the halls in a moment."

"As do I," Severus said before walking down the hall. Bridget walked away with him.

Albus thought it best to let this information sink in Minerva's head elsewhere. "Come now, dearest. We have things to discuss." He put the hand he held on his arm and led her toward her classroom. The students had been through enough chaos of missing teachers, and with Remus still missing, he felt things needed to go back as close to as they had been as they could.

Minerva looked up at Albus. "Are you sure this is best?" Her voice was closer to normal but the concern was in her eyes.

"He is a good man, and she seemed lighter of heart than she has in some time." He patted Minerva's hand.

Minerva nodded. For the time being, she would accept things as they happened. "Well, I have a class to get to as well," she said as they neared her classroom. She kissed his cheek lightly while they were the only ones in the hall. Albus returned the gesture before turning and making back to his office. He had to figure out how to get Remus back, safely and alive.

Bridget stopped with Severus outside her classroom. Her mind was not so much on them any longer but Remus. Severus seemed to read her mind as he said, "I'm going to see how your raven is doing. I believe she is the key."

She smiled at him. "You sure you can't read my mind?" She kissed his nose, as was becoming a habit for her to do. Students started to fill the halls.

"Perhaps I can," he answered cryptically. He then gave her a promising kiss. "I will see you at lunch. I will meet you in your office." He turned and, with billowing robes, strode off toward his dungeons.

Bridget watched him go, not catching that Harry and some Slytherins that were coming for her class had seen this display of affection. She turned to go inside, noticing them. "Well, inside, inside." She ushered them in, ignoring their gaping and scathing looks. "Mr. Potter," she said as she walked inside beside him, "I wish to see you after class."

Still reeling from the surprise of seeing Snape kiss her, he took a moment to get out a "Yes, ma'am." as he took his seat.

Bridget nodded and went to the front of the room. She waited for all of the students to arrive and settle in, getting blank parchment and quill to take notes and make grades. Once everyone was seated and ready, she spoke. "I believe your joint projects are due today, are they not?" She smiled at them, seeing and hearing several groans and a few frowns. "I think we'll start with Messrs. Potter and Malfoy."

The two shared a scathing look. Harry spoke for them both. "Do we have to?" Truth was, neither he nor Malfoy had tried to approach the other to get together to work on the project.

She arched a delicate brow, looking so very much like her mother. "And why should you not?" She asked cliply, his question ludicrous.

"Because we haven't had a chance to complete it," Harry answered. He looked down slightly as her hard eyes seemed to look through him. He had never been good at lying to her mother either, though it was the truth. They had not completed it.

"You've had two months, Mr. Potter." Her voice was stern and disapproving, perhaps even disappointed. She could only imagine what Remus would say if he saw the boy behaving so. In ways, she was glad he was missing it. If only he had been under different reasons.

He shrugged. "Been busy." The look Hermione was giving him did not need seen. He could feel it. She was going to lay into him as soon as class was over.

Bridget's mouth tightened to a thin line. She motioned Harry and Draco up to her desk. Draco frowned but followed Harry to her desk silently. She eyed them both unhappily. "Well?" She demanded.

"Well what?" Harry asked. Behind him, Ron and Hermione were sharing looks trying to figure out where Harry's good sense had gone.

Bridget glared at him. He was acting as though he did not have to adhere to the rules others did, that he did not have to respect her. Remus would have been very upset and disappointed indeed. "Do not take a tone with me, young man," she told him as she eyed him. "I want an explanation."

"I don't like him," Harry answered simply. To him, that was answer enough. He really did not need this class. He has survived more dark magic than anyone in the room. Besides, Remus, when he was back (and he would be back, Harry was adamantly certain), would teach him all he needed to know.

"I told you that you would have to work around such things. All of your classmates have." She could see all the others had parchments ready to give their reports. "Neither of you are better than them."

"He's made no effort to come in contact with me," Draco informed her. His excuse was petty, but it was the best he had for the time being.

"And I assume you have tried with him?" She asked dryly. She highly doubted it. Draco glared in return, which was all the answer she needed.

"We don't like each other. It's plain and simple, and I can guarantee that if you continue to put us together both of us will fail." He was not being smart mouthed, just simply telling her the way it was.

"I already told you, you would never have the same partner twice. I will see both of you after class. We have much to discuss. Gentlemen." She motioned them back to their seats. "Now then," once they had seated, "as the rest of you are above petty differences to some degree, let us move on. Miss Parvati and Miss Bludstrode, if you would."

The presentations that followed were lacking for the most part, though Hermione and Blaise did a fairly good job on theirs. The need for a good grade overrode everything else. Eventually, the end of the class came and she stood and dismissed them. "You will receive new assignments and partners next week. I suggest you do better the next time around. You may go."

Everyone stood and left but Harry and Draco. They stayed seated as she waved her hand and the doors closed and locked. "So, you don't like each other?" She walked around her desk and leaned back against the front of it.

"Thought that was obvious," Harry retorted. He did not see the purpose of this. They were not going to do the project. The grade would be a failed one. The point was mute.

"Why not?" She crossed her arms and watched them. They had to come up with a real good excuse if they wanted out of the assignment. Both boys held a great potential and she was not about to let them throw such things away over something so juvenile as their dislike. She refrained from the reminder in her head that she had been behaving juvenile with Severus until recently.

"He's an arse." Harry pointed to Draco, glaring at the other boy. Draco had been a bane to him since he had chosen Ronald Weasley as his friend instead of Draco.

Draco's reply of, "He thinks he's better than everyone else." overlaid her curt, "Language, Mr. Potter." Draco, unlike Harry, just casually looked at Bridget as if the other boy was not glaring at him. As much as he did not want to work with Harry, he also needed to pass the class.

Bridget sighed. "Children," she muttered to herself. The boys did not hear her as they were at it again.

"I do not, you twit," Harry snapped at Draco. If any one thought they were better than everyone, it was Draco Malfoy.

"And I'm not an arse," Draco replied. Again, it was Harry that as glaring and being clip. Draco just looked ahead, at Bridget. His eyes shadowed slightly as he held his temper and his tongue to a degree.

"Enough! I don't want you to get started." She glared more at Harry than Draco. The dark haired boy causing more of the trouble than Draco, and taking a much larger attitude.

"I don't think I'm better than everyone else," Harry clarified. A bit of hurt laced his words. He could not help but think, if he felt that way, he would not have the friends he did. They would not be good enough for him.

"No, but you certainly like to be rude speaking out of turn." Bridget admonished. "I want to see you after classes, both of you. You have detention."

Harry shoved his things into his bag roughly. "This is all your stupid fault," he told Draco angrily. He did not care he sounded like a petulant child who did not get his way.

"I didn't do anything!" More to Bridget than to Harry. He could not believe how Potter, who he had little to do with except when he was bad mouthing him, always wound up getting him in trouble.

"I told you at the beginning of term that failure to do your assignments would result in detentions and lose of points. For now, I'll leave it at detention." She explained to Draco then looked to Harry who was about to stomp from the room. "Harry, about Remus . . ."

"Yes?" He looked up, his demeanor changed. His eyes were anxious, hopeful and a bit scared. Any anger he felt washed from him in an instant. Detention, Draco, failed grades, none of it meant anything in the face of Remus' absence.

"We will find him. Professor Snape, myself, and the Headmaster will prevail." She gave the boy a reassuring smile, watching as he nodded silently and rushed from the room. She could tell he did not wish to show just how much he was upset. Her eyes traveled to Draco, who stood and left mutely, but . . . something was hidden in his eyes. The boy was hiding something. She decided not to worry about it as her next class filed in. The second years needed her attention, and she could think on it later.

After the second year class, she made her way to her office to await Severus. Snape entered without knocking, carrying a plate of food for each of them. She wondered why he had not just had the house elves send it, but figured it best to just let him do as he wished. Besides, her mind was distracted, as was apparent by the quill she tapped on her desk absently.

"Bridget, are you alright?" He asked as he set the food down, watching her in concern.

"Yeah, just had a problem in one of my classes." She tossed the quill down before looking up at him and smiling. She had yet to figure out what it was that was going on with Malfoy, and . . . Another thing was on her mind as well. Someone they would have to get in contact with if they did not find Remus soon.

"Maybe I can help you forget." He bent down and kissed at her neck, laving the spot with his tongue gently.

"Maybe," she agreed as she tilted her head to the side, but it was not working. Her mind still raced of other things. "I need to talk to you about something," she told him as he kissed lower on her neck. "Remus mentioned once that you hate Sirius Black."

Severus stopped dead and moved away from her. If anything could kill the mood, that name was the best at it. "Yes?" His voice had a slight growl to it. Of all the times to bring up the mutt . . .

Bridget could tell he really did hate Sirius. "He . . . I dated him once . . . He cheated on me and it ended badly. Just letting you know that I don't care much for him either." She smiled at the glint that put in Snape's eyes. "Just so if he ever shows up and I curse him, you'll know why."

Severus actually chuckled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." He smirked at her. The image of them both cursing Sirius Black was stuck in his head. He was getting back into the mood quickly.

She chuckled and smirked as well. "Think you were doing something pleasurable," she reminded him.

"I was until you mentioned some_thing_." He put extra emphasis on thing, as that was what Black was to him. He did not know if he could ever see him as anything but. Black had never treated him better than dirt, and he never had known why. He found that almost as upsetting as the way he was treated. The other had no reason to do so other than he just hated Severus as well. Hate begat hate.

"Sorry." She gave him a small, apologetic smile, running a hand over his arm. She had not meant to upset him, but she wanted him to know.

"I'm certain I can get back in the mood." He kissed her. He felt her return the kiss just before her stomach started to growl. "We are not going to do this are we?" He sounded a little put out. He did not do well with interruptions.

She gave him a chaste kiss. "I want to." Again her stomach demanded food, loudly. "My stomach does not. I haven't eaten since the evening meal before Remus and I . . ."

"Eat." He cut her off. She needed sustenance. "I might have a meal myself when you are done." And, he did not mean food. She smiled at him and quickly ate her food, not only was she really hungry but she wanted to get to other things. "That was fast," he commented as he ate slowly, mostly just to torture her.

"What can I say?" She took his fork and began to feed him. "I have a more important appetite." She had never wanted a man before like she wanted Severus. Her body seemed possessed by her need for him.

He smirked and stopped her feeding him, kissing her. They had not gotten far into the kiss when a knock sounded on the door. She growled and put her forehead to his. "Guess I'll never get you pregnant," Severus commented wryly.

She blushed. "Never thought about that." She could already be pregnant. The thought did quite the opposite she thought it would. She found that it seemed to warm her.

"I know. Neither had I." He gave her a chaste kiss. "Go answer your door." Though, he did not seem happy about moving to let her up.

Instead of moving, she just looked to said door. "What?" She yelled shortly.

"It's Filch, ma'am. Have you seen Mrs. Norris. I can't find her and Peeves said something about her being here." He called through the door. He not often listened to Peeves, but on occasion he found it best to do so.

She sighed. "Come in." Why would his damn cat be in her office? If Peeves had done something to her and put her there, she would have a very curt word with the poltergeist. She did not have time for his pranks when she had a man to let ravish her.

"The door is locked," he informed her with a slightly exasperated tone. Why would she not know her own door was locked?

Bridget looked at Severus curiously. "We haven't seen her. Now be on your way," he ground out as he started unbuttoning Bridget's shirt. No more was heard from the door, Filch having gotten the picture clearly. Bridget chuckled, sitting back to let him divest her of her shirt. "Before I forget again," Severus spoke, "I brought a potion if you want to use it."

She watched him as he got her shirt open and caressed the skin of her stomach. "Do you want children?" He hummed as he leaned in and kissed at her naval. His hands going to her slacks. "Forget the potion." If they were going to bond and both wanted children, there was no point in the potion.

Severus nodded and moved lower still before stopping and pulling all of her clothes off. She watched with a raised brow. "What about you?" She fingered the sleeve of his shirt, his robes already off.

"That, my dear, is up to you. I am doing my job." He began to lick and nip at her nipples.

She smirked and looked at her rather long finger nails, resembling her raven talons in ways. "Could take quick care of it." She flexed her fingers.

"I need to be able to wear them out of here, dearest." He moved his attention to her other breast.

She growled. "I can't get to the buttons." Her growl was laced with a whine.

"That really is too bad." He worked his way over her stomach again then lower.

She bucked up toward his mouth. "Cocky bastard."

He stopped and regarded her a minute, ignoring the glare she was giving him for stopping. "Well, I am hard, but I do not think that's what you meant." He smirked at her before going back to his treat.

She again bucked up toward his mouth. "If you don't take me right now . . ." She cut off with a hiss as he increased his pleasant torture. Her body slid toward him and the floor. His eyes met hers, a smirk dancing in them. "Severus," she begged, "I need you inside, make me whole."

Whether it was her pleas, the tone of her voice, or his own need for her; he quickly stripped and claimed her, kissing her as he did. Her body rocked against his as soon as he took her. He tried to hold her still. "If you don't stop, we are going to have a repeat of the first time." Reluctantly, she settled, letting him set the pace.

Afterwards, as they were both coming down from euphoria, her ears picked up the sounds of the students in the halls, having finished their meal and making for their next class. She blushed very deeply for some reason. "That is a very pleasant shade on you," he commented, stroking the hair from her face. She only got a darker red, embarrassed at being embarrassed. All of this only made him want her again, hardening inside of her.

"Severus," she wanted him again as well, "do we have the time?"

"My afternoon is free, as I believe yours is." He began sucking at her neck. He knew her schedule inside and out, having made a point of knowing when was more appropriate to watch out for her and anything she could be up to.

She thought a moment then nodded. Thursdays were her one day to have the afternoon to herself. "Forgot." She pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him hotly. She began to kiss at his neck. "How was my raven?"

He pulled from her long enough to place his robes on the floor and pull her down on top of him, ignoring her whimper and pout as he did so. "She's getting better. One more day." She nodded, looking down at him, brushing the hair from his eyes. He smirked at her. "You better have your way with me before I change my mind and take you from behind."

She gave him her own smirk, climbing off his chest before turning and getting on all fours, wiggling her ass at him. He moaned, quickly getting to his knees and entering her with one quick, full thrust. She slammed back into him. "Merlin, Severus . . ." Her voice was soft, full of yearning. "Take me, make me yours." He thrust into her hard and fast, kissing at her neck and squeezing her breasts. She met him thrust for thrust. "Harder, faster."

He slammed in and out of her so hard he feared hurting her, but she continued to encourage him with small grunts. "Bridget, I can't last much longer." Taking her in such an animalistic way was driving him so close to completion.

"Neither can I," she forced out as she stilled her body and bent her head to the floor. His thrusts began to rub her sweet spot. A moment later, she came, hard. He was right behind her.

"Damn . . ." She panted out.

"What?" He was not breathing any better.

"That was . . . Wow . . ." She could think of nothing else to say.

"Yes, you made that quite clear as you were screaming out harder and faster." He smirked at her, pulling from her. She fell to the floor with a small grunt, body spent. "Now there is a picture. I think I may be ready again," he joked.

One of her eyes snapped open before she turned over. "Afraid I would have to lay down on the job." She smiled at him.

"Oh, I don't know." He leaned over her. "You look sexy when being laid on the job." He smiled as she started laughing. She looked so happy and content, her eyes bright and full of life. He laid beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close, a light in his own eyes.

"When do you want to do the binding?" She asked once she had calmed down, kissing him. "Not that I'm not already bound to you in a way."

"Tonight would work for me." The sooner the better as far as he was concerned. He placed a gentle hand on her abdomen. "I wonder if we created anything."

"You never know." She put her hand over his. "We can hope."

"We will keep trying until we are certain we have." He kissed her brow. "When do you wish to do the binding? Will you take my name?" He was a bit apprehensive about her answer to that. He was a Snape, and the name was not that great of one to have even if it was prestigious.

"Tonight," she agreed.

"And my name?" He asked again anxiously before she had a true chance to answer.

"Bridget Snape?" She mulled it over then smirked. "I like it."

"I love it." He kissed her, hand caressing her stomach before sliding lower yet again.

"I love you," she told him truthfully, looking deep in his eyes. "I think I have for two months and not known it."

"I think I felt the same the first time you glared at me." As much as he wanted to say 'I love you', he found the words hard to get out. They were so very foreign to him. He had never used them before, not even with family. Nor had he ever heard them, especially spoken so true.

She moaned at his touch, starting to lose track of the conversation. "That's why we have not got along until now, sexual tension."

"I don't think that is a problem any longer." His fingers moved in and out as his thumb rubbed at her. He bent down and took a nipple into his mouth. He worked her over until she was ready to climax then stopped to let her cool down. Over and over he did this to her, smirking as she glared at him. "I don't want you to come just yet. I won't get you pregnant with my fingers."

Her glare softened at that. "No, you won't."

He continued in this fashion for some time before giving her what she really wanted, what he really wanted. They then spent the rest of the afternoon talking and cuddling, if one could actually use Severus Snape and cuddle in the same sentence. In this time, she had completely forgotten about Draco and Harry and detention.


	9. Talking in the Library

Lying in the glow of their day, Severus and Bridget were roused from their comfortable silence by a knock at the door. Neither of them wanted to move or be interrupted. "What?" Bridget called to the door in annoyance.

"You wanted us to come in for detention," Harry's voice carried to them from the other side.

Bridget looked to Severus in shock before shooting to her feet to get dressed. She had completely forgotten the boys and the time. Really, this was no way for them to find their professors. She had no doubts they would surmise what was going on with the door being locked. "Just a moment," she called to them as she and Severus finished dressing.

Once they were both presentable, as well as the room, she made her way to the door. "Boys," she greeted as she opened it, looking the two over. Neither of them looked pleased with being there. Harry, however, wore a distinctive smirk. He was well aware of what he and Draco had interrupted, or at least what had happened during the day.

"Have a seat," Bridget instructed them. She made her way to the front of the room as Draco headed straight for a seat without a word. Harry followed suit, sitting some distance from the Slytherin boy. She leaned back on her desk arms crossed just watching them. Finally, she spoke, "Gentlemen, I believe we need to find a way to resolve this problem."

"There is no problem," Harry spoke up. "He's a git."

"Negative attitudes like that will not allow you to move on. You, perhaps, are the problem?" She fixed her gaze square on Harry, reminding him of her mother. He did not move. As far as he was concerned, there was no problem. He and Draco could not get along. Maybe there was more to it, but he did not see the point of looking into it.

Her gaze moved to Draco. "Or the way you are snide and malicious for no reason?" Draco did not move either. Nor did he meet her gaze. He looked straight ahead. He was not going to get into any more trouble than he had to. A solution needed found so he would not fail.

As if reading his mind, Bridget continued on. "You will do this project or fail the entire year." She glared at both of them. Everyone in the room noticed Draco squirm at her words.

"What happens if we fail the year? We have to retake it?" Harry, always the clueless one, asked.

"And part of your OWLs, if you are not expelled. You must remember, Mr. Potter, it is not just your life you mess with."

Harry followed her eyes to Draco, who was not looking at anything but the table top in front of him. Something was up. This was not the Draco he had seen for years. "Meet me in the library after dinner and we'll get this thing done."

Draco nodded. "I'll see you then." He did not look up or move. His main objective was to get the project completed so his father would not see fit to harm him.

"You can go now for detention and again after dinner." Bridget informed them. She watched both boys stand and make their way for the door and out. She hoped she was right that there was more than hate between them. They had potential to be friends. She just knew it.

Harry followed Draco to the library in silence. Neither boy had anything to say to the other that did not pertain to the assignment. Draco quickly gathered books they would need upon arriving in the library. They both then started looking through them. They had to compare and contrast werewolves and vampires.

"It would go faster if we each took one and wrote it up then put it together. I'll take the werewolf." Harry felt a pang for Remus. They had still yet to locate him.

"Good choice. I have a vampire in my family history." Only a measure of the usual family pride entered his voice as he spoke. Draco's quill started going across his parchment quickly as he thoroughly wrote about vampires.

"One of my best friends . . ." Harry found it hard to talk about Remus with him missing, possibly dead. He also figured Draco would only be snide about it and not want bothered.

"What?" Draco asked with a casual tone, glancing up at Harry. He was well aware of Remus.

"Is a werewolf . . ." A hurt shown deep in Harry's eyes.

"I know." Draco shut the book he was looking through and moved to the next. "I heard he is missing, that Severus is looking for him. He will find him." Draco had no doubt. If Snape set out to do something he did it no matter what.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry shrugged. He started working on the werewolf half of the project. The two worked on for some time in silence, a surprisingly comfortable silence. "Here," Harry finally spoke, "finished my part. As soon as you're done we can compare and contrast."

Draco made a few final notes then looked his over. "Alright."

"So, how are we suppose to do that? I mean, do I write and you dictate or vice versa or what?" Harry had no idea how to talk with Draco let alone go about doing this project without one of them getting mad at the other over something.

Draco looked at the parchments. "Tell you what, Potter. I'll take yours and you mine. We'll write down what we remember is the same and different then go over them more thoroughly." He held his parchment out to Harry.

"That works." Harry handed his over to Draco.

Draco quickly skimmed and finished going over Harry's. "Alright. I'm done."

"Just a minute." Harry made a few more notes then handed the parchment back to Draco as he took back his own. "You were very thorough by the way," Harry commented.

"I have to be." Draco did not look up at Harry as he looked over the notes. There was never a time in his life he could remember not having to be very thorough, perfect.

"Surely not always!" Harry looked at him in shock. The way Draco said it was like doing so was law.

Draco pointed to something on the parchment. "Vampires aren't allergic to silver in all legends." He continued to look over the work. "My father accepts nothing less." He had no idea why he was telling Potter about this, but oddly it felt relieving to tell someone.

"Well he's kind of a jerk . . ." Harry trailed off. He did not want to make Draco mad and had spoken before thinking.

"Yes, he is," Draco agreed. He felt rather than saw the startled look Harry gave him. "I know what a prick my father is." He pointed to the parchment again. "Vampires are rumored to control some werewolves."

Harry made notes of everything Draco said. He was amazed at the way the boy worked and talked as though doing both things singularly. "Why try to be like him?" He had to know.

"If I don't, he may kill me," Draco answered simply. He pointed to yet another thing on the parchment. "Holy water doesn't work on werewolves."

"Get away from him. I'm sure that someone would help you." He watched Draco. The boy acted like it was no big deal the way his father treated him.

Draco finally looked at Harry. His eyes held a small glimmer of hope and a lot of doubt. "I don't think anyone can keep him away from me. No one wants to stand up to Lucius Malfoy."

"Dumbledore can. I have." Harry informed him.

"I'm scared of him," Draco admitted so softly Harry almost missed the words completely. He could not believe he was telling Harry Potter of all people this. The only one he had ever remotely talked to about it was Severus.

"You . . . You don't have to be anymore. We'll go to Dumbledore. Tonight if you want." Harry felt he had to protect Draco. The boy looked so lost, so different than he had ever seen him. Was this what the more was? Was this what he was ignoring just to make things easier on himself?

Draco looked at him in confusion. "Why do you care?" His voice was normal. Harry had never heard the tone until this evening.

"I may understand what it's like to be treated unfairly by the people who are suppose to love you." Granted, the Dursleys were likely not as bad as Lucius Malfoy, but he was still ill treated.

"No one should know that feeling." Draco looked at the table, speaking softly.

"No. No one should but some do. Those that do need to stick up for each other." Harry hesitantly placed his hand on Draco's arm. He wondered if he had shook his hand all those years ago if things would have been different for either of them. He then decided not to think about it.

Draco looked up at Harry again. "Maybe we can talk to the Headmaster." Harry had given him a glimmer of hope that had not been handed to him. He was giving him a hand up, a shoulder to lean on. Draco was amazed that it was the boy-who-lived that was helping him but he really did not care. He just wanted the help.

"Good. We'll go after dinner." Harry squeezed his arm and gave him a small smile.

Draco nodded. "Let's finish this and knock her socks off."

"Works for me." He turned back to their project. "What else you got? Though, I think Snape has been knocking her socks off all afternoon." He gave him a devilish smile.

Draco nodded again. "He needs something like that." Severus was so alone and bitter because of it.

"Yeah. I always did think he needed to get laid."

"I think she may have been his first." Draco was not certain but he had surmised by subtle things he had picked up over the years of being around Severus. He turned slightly red as he said it.

"No offense, but I kind of always thought that. No one could be wound that tight and not be a little sexually frustrated." Harry gave him a lopsided grin. Draco chuckled, the first true laugh Harry had ever heard from him. Harry felt like he had accomplished something. He gave him a shy smile. "Would you like to have dinner at my table?"

"With the Gryffindors? I . . . I don't think they'll accept that." He did not want the fighting and the controversy of it all.

"Doesn't matter. You're my guest. I just wouldn't call Mione a mudblood. You may get more than just a bloody nose."

Draco nodded. "Alright, but if they start in on me . . ."

"I'll protect you with my life," Harry vowed in true Gryffindor form. Draco looked at him in shock. Harry rolled his eyes. "Shall we go put this on her desk and shock the hell out of her?"

"She'll want an oral representation next week," he answered, happy for the change in topic. "But yeah, let's." He smirked at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, we can still put it on her desk. Maybe with all the sex she's getting, she'll drop it." He grinned.

"Let's hope." He did not fancy having to talk in front of the class, even if he was usually the center of attention in the room. One little mishap and his father would hear all about it. He was just sick of all the attention garnered on himself.

"Yeah. Never liked speaking in front of everyone. Too much attention." Harry hated attention. He would gladly trade in all the attention he had received since coming to Hogwarts, since his parents had died.

Draco sighed. "I'm too use to attention. Been paraded around too much." He hated it as much as Harry hated attention.

The two silently put the books away and gathered their things before making their way to the DADA classroom. Knocking on the door, they got no answer. "She must have gone to supper," Draco said.

"Well, we can hand it over tomorrow. Let's go eat." He turned to go to his dorm then to dinner.

"Could give it to her in the Great Hall."

"Nah. Just wait til tomorrow." He wanted to eat then see to Draco's situation with his father. The project could wait until the next day.

"Alright," Draco agreed with a nod.

"Besides, they may not even be there." Harry grinned.

Draco snorted. "Very true. Let's go eat." He quickly made his way to the dungeons then back to the Great Hall. He met Harry at the doors.

Harry was the first Gryffindor to arrive for supper so the two easily made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat to eat. They shared small talk, ignoring everyone else in the room. Severus and Bridget both decided to share supper with the school and watched the two as they ate together.

"So, I'm pretty sure you won't have a problem beating Ravenclaw at your next game," Harry jabbered on about Quidditch. "But Hufflepuff may be a problem. They have a new seeker."

"Yeah, but I'm not too worried." Draco gave him a Draco smirk.

"I would be. I've seen her. She's fast and has a sharp eye." He stuck some potatoes in his mouth.

Draco finished a drink of pumpkin juice. "Haven't had the chance to see her. Hell, what's her name? I don't even know that."

"Sydney . . . something or other." He shrugged. He could not remember it.

"Well, is she faster than you?" Draco asked in interest. He was nearly as fast as Harry. As long as she was not faster than Harry, he should be good.

"Don't know. Haven't gone up against her yet. She should make things interesting." He continued to eat.

Draco nodded. "I have no intentions of losing to anyone, but if I have to it better only be you." He smirked at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment . . ."

"Backsided, but yes." He looked up to noticed the other Gryffindors staring at them, especially Harry, like they were aliens. "I think we've been found," he commented wryly.

"So?" Harry shrugged and continued to eat. Draco followed his lead. "What do you think our next assignment from Miss McGonagall will be?"

"Hard to say. She looks a little paler than normal. Maybe we won't get one for her being sick." He sounded almost hopeful. He could only imagine who he would be stuck with for the next assignment. Likely Weasley. He shuddered at the thought.

"She's probably just tired from her . . . activities." Harry looked around the table to make sure no one heard what they were talking about. Everyone was pretty far away from them. He did not like that Ron and Hermione were ignoring him because he was talking to Draco, but he was not going to turn on Draco because of it. They would just have to grow use to it.

Draco chuckled. "Yeah. And the fact that we are speaking hasn't shocked her at all, as well as everyone else."

"Figure she had us figured out, that we would end up talking."

"Yeah, probably. Be a teacher thing to do."

"Think there is more there? I mean other than . . ." He did not want to say it in front of everyone. He simply nodded to Snape and Bridget.

Draco did not seem inclined to be as cautious. "Sex?"

"Well, I wasn't trying to inform the whole table," he said wryly, "but yeah." He rolled his eyes at Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Yeah. Sev wouldn't go into something that wasn't deeper. Not after all this time." He was certain Severus intended to have Bridget for life.

"You're probably right. Just wondering is all." Harry shrugged.

"Look at Sev's eyes," Draco told him. "They've never looked like that." The man seemed alive in ways Draco had never seen.

"You're right. And . . . I think he may actually be smiling." Harry was shocked. The dark man was smiling. Wonders never ceased!

Draco finished his meal about then. "Well, I'm ready to talk to the old man when you are."

Harry, who had finished a bit prior, finished his pumpkin juice. "Let's go then." He stood to lead the way, Draco following. They both hoped Dumbledore had an answer for Draco.


End file.
